This invention relates to a high pressure fuel injection unit and more particularly to a system and method for operating a multi cylinder fuel injected engine that minimizes variations in cylinder to cylinder speed.
It is well known that cylinder to cylinder performance variations can cause several difficulties in conjunction with internal combustion engines. That is, if the speed at which the engine rotates when successive cylinders are fired varies, then noise and vibration can result. Previously, such cylinder to cylinder variations have been accommodated only through a mechanical adjustment which must be made and then left in place. However, the cylinder to cylinder performance can vary during the life of the engine and in response to other variable features than life.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement and structure for minimizing cylinder to cylinder speed variations in a multiple cylinder engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and structure for minimizing vibrations and noise in a multi cylinder fuel injected engine.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved system and method for operating a fuel injected engine to minimize speed variations from cylinder to cylinder.